


Случайность

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 53





	Случайность

**Название:** Случайность  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Размер:** миди  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** романс, PWP  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Предупреждения:** употребление веществ  
**Краткое содержание:** Холмс оказался под служебным расследованием и домашним арестом после Шерринфорда. Лестрейд, позаботившийся о нем в ту ночь, осознает, что влюблен в него, и совсем не в восторге, что стал одним из "тюремщиков" Майкрофта. А Майкрофт, лишенный привычной нагрузки и информации, запертый в своем доме, пускается во все тяжкие. И однажды, когда в дело пошел отобранный у младшего брата шприц с наркотой, скуке Холмса приходит конец. А Грегу начинает казаться, что его мечты могут сбыться.  
**Примечание:** [написано по заявке](https://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p218625228.htm#744235729)  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Случайность"

Матеря на все лады начальство, Лестрейд в который раз за вечер приказал себе успокоиться и решительно выбрался из служебного BMW. Под ногами заскрипел мелкий щебень подъездной дорожки. Взбежав по мраморным ступенькам, полицейский оказался в роскошном особняке в викторианском стиле.  
  
— Все тихо, — поприветствовал его Брюс, улыбчивый мужчина лет сорока, и передал для подписи пачку документов.  
  
Покривившись от бумажной волокиты, Грег машинально поставил свой росчерк.  
  
— Дежурство принял, — сказал он и прошел в полутемную гостиную.  
  
От этого дома у Лестрейда по спине пробегали мурашки. Казалось бы, за годы службы в полиции он побывал во множестве стремных мест, но конкретно это вызывало у него необъяснимое отторжение и желание сбежать куда подальше. Вернее не дом, а его хозяин. С которым сейчас приходилось видеться три ночи из семи в неделю. И каждый раз Грег боялся совершить роковую для себя ошибку.  
  
— Все нормально, не хрен психовать, старик, — сказал себе Грег и, постучав, открыл дверь, ведущую в библиотеку.  
  
Комната была залита светом заходящего солнца. У окна, откинувшись на спинку огромного кожаного кресла, сидел Майкрофт Холмс. Лестрейду было непривычно видеть его одетым в простой домашний костюм и смотрящим куда-то перед собой по много часов подряд. Взгляд Холмса, направленный в параллельную реальность, порядком пугал Грега. И вызывал жалость.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, я пришел, — сказал он.  
  
Майкрофт лишь неопределенно повел плечами, оставшись изваянием самому себе. Грег вздохнул. Видеть этого человека сломленным он не мог. В голове не укладывалось, что блестящий политик так просто мог оказаться не у дел. А ведь Грег был уверен, что скорее замерзнет Амазонка, чем Майкрофт Холмс лишится власти!  
  
Но события в Шерринфорде не могли остаться незамеченными. Требовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы противники политика подняли голову и добились от премьера и королевы однозначного распоряжения об отстранении Холмса-старшего от управления страной на время служебного расследования. Конечно же, такой промах со стороны серого кардинала! Кто привез в суперсекретный Шерринфорд преступного гения Мориарти? Вместо того, чтобы запереть его в соседней камере, Майкрофт не только отпустил Джеймса на все четыре стороны, но еще и позволил увидеться с безумной мисс Холмс. И премьер, и королева пришли в ужас от мысли, что могло бы случиться, реши вдруг эти двое реализовать свои извращенные представления о власти! А кто поставил страну под угрозу? Тот, кто должен был ее оберегать.  
  
И вот теперь Майкрофт Холмс сидел под домашним арестом. Его охрана была заменена на людей, присланных кем-то из МИ6 и лично утвержденных на эту работу премьером. И лишь по какому-то стечению обстоятельств детектив-инспектор Нового Скотланд-Ярда оказался в числе надзирателей. Видимо, решили, что полицейский точно не подведет, подогреваемый желанием отыграться на старшем брате за все выкрутасы младшего, которого столько лет приходилось терпеть.  
  
— Может быть, вам новости за день рассказать? — предложил Грег.  
  
Майкрофт наградил его задумчивым взглядом.  
  
— Спасибо, инспектор, но не стоит. У вас будут неприятности, если узнают, что вы приносите мне информацию о внешнем мире. Не забывайте одно из условий моего отстранения: полная изоляция, пока не будет принято решение о моей дальнейшей судьбе. Вам запрещено обсуждать со мной какие-либо новости, — Холмс, как показалось Грегу, подавил вздох.  
  
— Но разговаривать-то мне с вами можно! — воскликнул Грег. — Я могу вам рассказывать новости. Или тут кругом камеры и микрофоны? — Лестрейд чуть боязливо осмотрелся по сторонам.  
  
— Не бойтесь, инспектор, ваша карьера в безопасности. Жестом доброй воли со стороны Ее Величества были гарантии, что никакого видео-аудио наблюдения за мной внутри дома вестись не будет, — улыбка Холмса вышла грустной.  
  
— Тогда какие проблемы? — Грег развел руками. — Я пока торчал в пробке, по радио услышал много нового и на память пока не жалуюсь…  
  
Майкрофт стремительно встал, прошел пару раз мимо окна.  
  
— Неужели вы не понимаете, что эти крохи информации — ничто? Инспектор, уж вы должны понимать, что значит для меня оказаться оторванным от тех потоков данных, которые я ежедневно обрабатывал. Это насмешка для моего мозга — давать мне пересказ лишь одного новостного выпуска! — он горько улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Я не могу довольствоваться мнением только одного журналиста! И тем более когда речь идет о политических материалах и аналитике! — Холмс зло крутанулся на каблуках ботинок и уставился в окно, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
Грег вздохнул. Да кто он такой, чтобы быть собеседником для Майкрофта Холмса? Всего-то тупой служащий полиции и нянька младшего брата.  
  
— Я могу что-то сделать для вас? — не унимался Лестрейд, сердце которого заполнялось горечью, когда он видел именно такого Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Тот лишь покачал головой и произнес, не оборачиваясь:  
  
— Идите займитесь обходом дома. У вас ведь есть обязанности в качестве моего тюремщика.  
  
Грег кивнул и вышел из библиотеки.  
  
То же самое происходило изо дня в день две недели. Все это время он боролся с ощущением невозможности происходящего, когда приезжал в особняк Майкрофта Холмса и приступал к обязанностям «лица, осуществляющего физический контроль за субъектом», как значилось в контракте. И ровно неделю Грег пытался как-то изменить ситуацию, потому что не мог смотреть на Холмса, который все больше и больше скатывался в апатию. Если младший брат зависел от расследований, то старший — от информации. Ему было нужно получать новости со всего мира по всем вопросам. И сейчас, отрезанный от всех источников данных, Майкрофт начинал срываться в пропасть. Но вот если младший Холмс в такой ситуации принимался за бесконечные стремные эксперименты или подсаживался на наркоту, то чего было ждать от старшего?  
  
Сегодня, в такой чудесный осенний вечер, Лестрейду показалось чудовищно несправедливым, что старший Холмс сидит один в своей библиотеке, окруженный сокровищами мировой литературы, которые он наверняка знал наизусть. Но чем Грег мог ему помочь? Ни газету, ни телефон или какой-либо другой гаджет на территорию особняка было не пронести, спасибо досмотрщикам на въезде. Прогулка в саду? Нет, упрямый Холмс не покинет пределов дома, чтобы оказаться, как лабораторная мышь, под наблюдением камер, которыми был утыкан периметр участка и все стены дома.  
  
И всякий раз, обойдя уже ставший знакомым особняк и убедившись, что ничего запрещенного тут не происходит, Грег усаживался на кухне, заваривал чай и долго-долго, маленькими глотками пил его. А что еще было делать, если и в этот раз он ничем не смог помочь?  
  


***

  
_Три недели назад_  
  
— Позаботься о Майкрофте, он не так силен, как считает, — сказал ему час назад Шерлок.  
  
— Пригляжу за ним, — ответил Грег, ощущая, как в груди что-то сжалось.  
  
И вот он ощутил, как сердце уходит в пятки, когда увидел бледного Майкрофта в окружении врачей. Сразу как-то прошла тошнота, которая вечно подкатывала к горлу, стоило полетать на вертолете.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, как вы? — спрашивать было глупо, но, тем не менее, Грег спросил.  
  
Майкрофт наградил его тяжелым взглядом и неопределенно кивнул.  
  
— Полагаю, на сегодня все уже закончено, — он неловко поправил на плечах оранжевое одеяло.  
  
— Я провожу вас до дома, Шерлок просил убедиться…  
  
Холмс лишь кивнул: спорить у него уже не осталось сил. Да и чувства брата он понимал. Так что придется еще немного потерпеть общество посторонних. Пусть детектив-инспектор сопроводит его до дома, зато младший братишка не явится собственной персоной.  
  
Оказавшись в кабине вертолета, Майкрофт ощутил, как адреналин, на котором он держался все это время, начинает спадать, а вот действие успокоительного, которое ему вкололи врачи, наоборот, усиливается. Засыпать совсем не хотелось. По крайней мере не сейчас, не в вертолете, когда на соседнем сиденье сидит Лестрейд и всем своим видом показывает, насколько ему не по себе. Смешной он все же! Уже столько лет прошло, а все равно при встрече с ним не может найти себе места, вечно отводит взгляд и старается поскорее сбежать.  
  
— Будет лучше, если я провожу вас, — Грег первым выбрался из кабины вертолета, приземлившегося на лужайку перед домом, и протянул руку.  
  
Майкрофт упрямым жестом скинул с плеч теплое одеяло, в которое кутался всю дорогу, и проигнорировал протянутую ладонь. Не хотелось, чтобы еще и персонал увидел его в столь жалком состоянии.  
  
— Все свободны, — Грег услышал, как Майкрофт в доме отпускал прислугу и охранников, но все же последовал за ним.  
  
Он не понимал, на кой черт пошел за Холмсом, наверное, чтобы его персонально выставили прочь. Лестрейд испугался, когда в темноте гостиной огромного особняка увидел, как Майкрофт бессильно облокотился о консоль у стены. Он явно растратил все силы, чтобы удержать лицо, и теперь был полностью опустошен и обессилен.  
  
— Мистер Холмс! — Грег осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Как вы?  
  
— Что вам-то от меня нужно? — спросил с нескрываемым раздражением Майкрофт. — Сделайте одолжение, инспектор, уйдите.  
  
— Не уйду, вы на ногах еле держитесь, — Грег едва не вздрогнул, вспомнив те крохи информации, что стали ему известны о случившемся в Шерринфорде. — Вам лучше лечь!  
  
— Я сам разберусь, что мне нужно. И что из сказанного вам не ясно, инспектор Лестрейд? Оставьте уже меня одного, — Грег увидел, как недобро блеснули глаза Майкрофта. От этого взгляда можно было пожелать только одного: провалиться сквозь землю как можно быстрее.  
  
И Грег отступил. Настаивать на чем-либо сейчас было бессмысленно.  
  
— Извините, — сказал он, делая пару шагов в сторону.  
  
Майкрофт жестом попросил его заткнуться.  
  
— Можете передать Шерлоку, что со мной все в порядке. Если хотите, оставайтесь на ночь в гостиной этого дома, чтобы он поверил, что вы поработали моей нянькой, — Лестрейд заметил, как Майкрофт стиснул зубы, но, распрямив плечи, твердой походкой направился к лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
Грег молча проводил его взглядом, после чего тяжело опустился на диван и уронил голову на руки. Идиотизм. Эта ситуация была сплошным идиотизмом. И не меньшим идиотизмом казалось Грегу осознание, что он все-таки он любит этого чертового Холмса. Придумал себе на старости лет кумира и влюбился в него, как школьница в лидера бойз-бенда. А как устоять перед этим человеком с его неповторимым ореолом загадочности и власти? Да никак, особенно если ты разведенный бисексуальный полицейский, у которого ни черта не клеится на личном фронте.  
  


***

  
Грег удивился: кресло у окна пустовало. Это было не похоже на постоянного в своих привычках Холмса. Однако, обычную тишину дома разбавляли неожиданные звуки — откуда-то доносился вялый перебор клавиш рояля. Направившись в ту сторону, Лестрейд нашел Майкрофта в музыкальной гостиной. Холмс задумчиво наигрывал одной рукой, глядя куда-то перед собой и, похоже, не очень осознавая, что за мелодия выходила у него. В глаза Грегу бросилась полупустая бутылка виски и пустой стакан рядом.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, я пришел, — привычно поприветствовал своего подопечного Грег.  
  
— Не предлагаю присоединяться, вы на службе, — ответил Майкрофт, на мгновение оторвавшись от своего занятия и кивнув в сторону бутылки.  
  
Лестрейд поежился: похоже, Холмс был изрядно пьян.  
  
«Только вот этого не хватало!» — пронеслось в мозгу Грега, и он понял, что понятия не имеет, как быть, если вдруг Майкрофт начнет спиваться. А с такой жизни он запросто мог попасть в лапы дурной привычки!  
  
— Я думаю, когда расследование закончится, я с радостью приму ваше предложение, — сказал Грег.  
  
Холмс развернулся всем корпусом к Лестрейду, который сейчас мог увидеть лихорадочный блеск в светлых глазах некогда самого могущественного человека страны.  
  
— И кем я тогда буду, инспектор? — сухо спросил он. — Кем?  
  
— Э… Не знаю, — пожал плечами Грег. — Но я знаю, что я не отказался бы выпить с вами, — признался он. — Вы ведь тоже человек…  
  
— А раньше вы не замечали человека во мне? — Холмс изогнул бровь.  
  
Грегу захотелось провалиться на месте. Поддержал, называется!  
  
— Почему же? Замечал, просто раньше… Раньше я даже не предполагал, что так может быть.  
  
— Что я окажусь никем? — Майкрофт чуть хихикнул.  
  
Лестрейд мысленно обругал себя — снова ляпнул черт знает что и, похоже, усугубил ситуацию.  
  
— Что вы предложите мне выпить с вами, — поспешил ответить Грег и сделал пару шагов вперед, заметив, что Холмса основательно качало.  
  
Майкрофт горько усмехнулся и помотал головой, отчего его повело в сторону, и Лестрейду пришлось проявить немало прыти, чтобы успеть поддержать его, не дав свалиться с банкетки.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, вам лучше лечь или пойти сесть в кресло. Что-то мне кажется, вы выпили слишком много. А сейчас только восемь вечера! Вы ужинали только виски?  
  
— И завтракал тоже, — усмехнулся Холмс. Он понимал, что совершает какое-то безумство, но больше не мог держать себя в руках. От вынужденного бездействия и информационного вакуума разум начинал медленно убивать сам себя. Холмс чувствовал, как день за днем все больше и больше погружается в черную бездну, вытягивающую из него все силы.  
  
— Это не дело, — покачал головой Грег.  
  
— По крайней мере, в таком состоянии я не ощущаю, что схожу с ума, — ответил Майкрофт, и Грег поймал его отчаянный, грустный взгляд.  
  
— Мне будет спокойнее, если вы сядете на что-то более устойчивое, — сказал он, сжимая худощавое плечо под мягкой хлопковой рубашкой.  
  
Грег ощущал, как у самого колени подрагивают от близости Майкрофта, когда помог ему подняться и довел до кресла в углу гостиной.  
  
— Мне принести вам что-нибудь поесть? Там в столовой пахнет домашним печеньем, — предложил он.  
  
— Просто не трогайте меня, инспектор, — сказал с такой уже знакомой безнадёжной интонацией Холмс.  
  
Грег лишь вздохнул.  
  
Устроившись в гостиной с книгой из русской классики про некую Наташу Ростову, Лестрейд быстро понял, что ошибся в своем выборе — бесконечные описания и пространные размышления навевали на него сон похлеще, чем просто созерцание темноты дома. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь возможность связаться с Шерлоком, и безропотно выслушал бы любые умозаключения детектива про умственные способности всего своего отдела и свои в частности, лишь бы узнать, как помочь Майкрофту. Шерлок не только посоветовал бы, что делать с братом, когда тот в таком состоянии, но и вообще Грег чувствовал бы себя спокойнее. Он бы выяснил, не было ли у старшего Холмса проблем с алкоголем или чем-то еще. В принципе пагубные привычки чиновника не должны были волновать инспектора. Но только не в том случае, когда этот самый инспектор всеми силами своей души желал, чтобы Майкрофту стало хоть немножко легче. Но связываться с младшим Холмсом было запрещено. Тогда Лестрейда точно больше не пустили бы в этот дом. И Майкрофт остался бы один.  
  


***

  
— Сегодня приезжал премьер и еще какие-то мужчины в костюмах, — сообщил доверительным шепотом Брюс, стоило только Грегу переступить порог.  
  
— Ничего себе. И что? — спросил он с замиранием сердца.  
  
— Ничего хорошего, они заперлись в кабинете Холмса, проговорили четыре часа. Когда они уехали, он просидел часа два в библиотеке, — Брюс деловито поправлял пуговицы на куртке, — а потом ушел в кабинет и притих.  
  
— А он… — Грег ощутил, как екнуло сердце.  
  
— Да живой он, не придется отписываться тоннами бумаг. Я запретил ему закрывать дверь, а сам устроился так, чтобы видеть, что он там делает. Уселся за стол и замер, как изваяние, смотрит в стену, — Брюс кивнул на прощание сменщику и покинул дом.  
  
Лестрейд лишь покачал головой. Похоже, дело старшего Холмса приобретало паршивый оборот. Если бы премьер что-то решил в позитивном ключе, наверняка сегодня же вечером Майкрофт вернулся бы к исполнению своих обязанностей.  
  
Грег вошел в святая святых — кабинет Холмса. Майкрофт сидел за абсолютно пустым столом, развернув кресло так, чтобы смотреть на деревянную панель, скрывавшую сейф. Единственным источником света была настольная лампа с зеленым абажуром, бросавшая длинные темные тени на профиль хозяина кабинета.  
  
Сейчас, когда Лестрейд видел Холмса с такого ракурса, он сразу же вспомнил Шерлока — такая же привычка складывать пальцы у лица, такие же изящные запястья, такие же выделявшиеся надбровные дуги из-за нахмуренности, но вот только… Только детектив никогда не выглядел таким потерянным.  
  
— Они скоро во всем разберутся, — Грег сам не понял, то ли он спросил, то ли попытался подбодрить Майкрофта.  
  
Слова инспектора остались без ответа. Лестрейд потоптался на мягком ковре. Ясно же, что дело дерьмо, кого он пытается обманывать и в кого вселяет ложную надежду?  
  
— Мистер Холмс, я уверен, что бы они там ни решили, с вами все равно никто не сравнится. Им вас просто так не заменить, — Грег надеялся, что его слова не вызовут какую-нибудь непредсказуемую реакцию.  
  
— Один человек меня не заменит, но двадцать — вполне, — ответил Майкрофт и внезапно рассмеялся. — Подумать только, двадцать человек поедет на Генассамблею ООН в Нью-Йорк! Где они найдут столько места? А саммит НАТО? Представляю, как они начнут переписываться, решая, что на этот раз ответить "Боссу Твиттеру"! — по мере того как Холмс говорил, его смех становился все громче и громче, и Грег уже был не уверен, что верно разбирает все произнесенные слова. — А если все же случится саммит G7 плюс Один? Это будет просто цирк уродцев! Безмозглых уродцев, — Лестрейд ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок, когда от смеха из глаз Майкрофта брызнули слезы.  
  
И тут Грег заметил то, чего замечать до этого не хотел, хотя тумбочка за столом была достаточно освещена. Этот предмет казался привычным для обстановки берлоги Шерлока, но не для кабинета Майкрофта! Лестрейд увидел использованный шприц, одиноко лежащий на полированной поверхности. Колпачок от иглы откатился в самый угол, к стене. Грег ощутил, как все его тело начинает холодеть от страшной догадки. Неужели… Неужели!  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — он сам не понял, как оказался рядом с Майкрофтом, как резко развернул на себя его кресло.  
  
Так и есть! Вот они — суженные донельзя зрачки, не реагирующие на свет, неестественная бледность, холодность рук, легкая испарина на высоком лбу и лихорадочно бьющаяся на шее артерия.  
  
— Господи! — только и смог выдохнуть Грег, судорожно вцепляясь в деревянные подлокотники и пытаясь сообразить, как теперь быть.  
  
Если с Шерлоком в таком состоянии было невозможно справиться, то с Майкрофтом… С ним-то что вообще делать?! Да проще сразу застрелиться!  
  
— И вы будете говорить мне, что я допустил непростительную ошибку? — Майкрофт с вызовом усмехнулся.  
  
— У меня нет права что-то указывать вам, мистер Холмс, — Грег с трудом нашел, что сказать.  
  
— У вас оно как раз есть, вы ведь мой тюремщик! — Майкрофт чуть слышно рассмеялся, показав идеальные зубы. — Вы по своей инициативе можете ходить за мной по пятам, и я не имею права выставить вас из этого дома.  
  
— Если бы я мог, я бы отказался от этого! Думаете мне приятна эта ситуация, мистер Холмс? — взвился Грег. — Думаете, мне приятно, что вы оказались в таком положении? Приятно каждый день видеть вас таким… таким…  
  
— Каким? — подался вперед Майкрофт.  
  
— Совершающим глупость! — нашелся Грег. — Вы ведь не Шерлок! Эти игрушки не про вас! — Лестрейд схватил шприц с тумбочки и запустил его в дальний угол комнаты.  
  
— И какие игрушки, по-вашему, про меня? — Майкрофт поднялся, вынудив Грега сделать шаг назад.  
  
Тот ощутил, что вся его злость и решительность мигом куда-то улетучились. Сейчас, когда Холмс стоял рядом, нависал над ним и вопросительно смотрел в глаза, из головы Грега исчезли все связные мысли. Все происходящее творилось не с ним, происходило не в этом, а в параллельном мире!  
  
— Так какие игрушки? — упорствовал Майкрофт.  
  
Не будь в его крови столько химии, он бы совладал со своим внутренним демоном, нашел бы, как отступить и не проиграть, но сейчас голос тела заглушил разум. Каждая клеточка кричала, как хочет ощутить силу этого красивого мужчины, аура которого была насыщенна еще и каким-то почти неземным покоем и теплом.  
  
Грег вздрогнул, когда ледяные руки Майкрофта легли ему на плечи и чуть сжали их. От контраста теплоты его дыхания и холода прикосновения по спине Грега пробежала волна мурашек, и он вздрогнул.  
  
— Так какие? — продолжил допытываться Майкрофт, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
Грег попытался освободиться, но, против ожиданий, руки Холмса оказались на удивление сильными. То, что сейчас происходило, казалось совершенно невозможным.  
  
— Мистер Холмс… — Грег попытался выдавить из себя что-то вразумительное, но едва не прикусил язык, когда тот опустил одну руку с его плеча на пах и чуть сжал член под брюками.  
  
В следующее мгновение Майкрофт с грацией большого кота бесшумно опустился на колени.  
  
— Не смейте мне отказать, — прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к паху инспектора.  
  
Грег сделал невольный шаг назад и уперся в чертову тумбочку.  
  
Бежать было некуда, если только оттолкнуть Холмса и прорываться вперед, но Грег ощутил, как у него сперло дыхание от одной только мысли о такой близости к Майкрофту. Он зажмурился, предпочитая чувствовать, а не видеть, как гибкие пальцы справляются с застежкой брюк и стаскивают белье. Пряжка ремня обиженно стукнула о паркет, и в следующее мгновение Грег ощутил, как его члена коснулось теплое дыхание и влажный горячий язык. По спине пробежал слабый электрический разряд. Почувствовав, как кровь стала приливать к паху, Лестрейд заставил себя открыть глаза.  
  
Холмс самозабвенно сосал мгновенно налившийся член с самым развратным и одновременно утонченным видом. Ни тебе пошлых хлюпов, ни слюней, только напряженные скулы и покрасневшие губы. Грег вцепился в край тумбочки, видя с какой ювелирной сноровкой Майкрофт обвивает его член языком, посасывает его, не сильно, не слабо, а именно так, как нужно, как чуть отстраняется, оставляя в жарком рту лишь головку, стоит только Лестрейду подумать, чтобы толкнуться вперед.  
  
— Вот ведь… — выдавил Грег сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Холмс захватил член почти целиком и уткнулся носом в лобок. Стало одновременно совершенно охрененно и немного щекотно.  
  
От осознания, что этот минет ему делает Майкрофт, захотелось заорать в голос. А еще потому, что в паху стало слишком жарко и все тело почти пульсировало. Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как Холмс добавил к губам еще и руки — теперь проворные пальцы ласкали ягодицы Грега, слегка прихватывая их, причиняли самую малость необходимой для остроты боли, и время от времени забирались в ягодичную ложбинку.  
  
Лестрейд нашел в себе силы отцепить пальцы от тумбочки и переместить их на плечи Майкрофта. Холод от прикосновения к дорогому пиджаку отрезвил, но лишь самую каплю. Ровно до того момента, как Холмс переместил руку с ягодиц Грега под рубашку, к пояснице, и легко поскреб по коже кончиками ногтей. Лестрейд дернулся от этого. Мало кто знал, что поясница была его персональной эрогенной зоной. Майкрофт чуть сменил позу, почти сев на колени, продолжил изучать пальцами тело Грега под рубашкой и даже не думал ослаблять ласки члена.  
  
Разум робко заговорил, убеждая Лестрейда все немедленно остановить, оттолкнуть Майкрофта так, чтобы тот шлепнулся на пол, но страсть и похоть начисто заглушили его. Он хотел все больше и больше, хотел, чтобы нос Холмса снова уперся в завитки лобковых волос. Удержаться от первого движения в рот Майкрофта было невозможно. Грег и так слишком долго себя сдерживал. В итоге, до боли закусив нижнюю губу, он начал толкаться, ощущая как все ближе и ближе подступает оргазм.  
  
Майкрофт уловил перемены в поведении случайного любовника, и, желая оттянуть разрядку, резко выпустил член изо рта. Легко встал и подошел к девственно чистому столу. Грег почувствовал, как слегка закружилась голова. Он понимал, что сейчас будет, все его мужское начало молило о продолжении, и только где-то вдалеке здравый смысл просил немедленно сбежать из этого кабинета. Но он заткнулся, когда Лестрейд сгреб Майкрофта в жесткие объятья и впился в его губы, потом скользнул дальше, к подбородку, к шее, попутно стягивая с него пиджак, наощупь расстегивая мелкие пуговички рубашки и расправляясь с ремнем. Майкрофту казалось, руки Грега были повсюду. Жаркие, шершавые ладони скользили под одеждой, заставляли покрываться мурашками. Да и губы не отставали. Холмс откинул голову, смотря на лепнину потолка, когда Лестрейд ласкал его шею, вылизывал кадык, снова возвращался к губам, потом к мочке уха, потом перешел к плечу, попутно стягивая с него рубашку. Картинка перед глазами слегка плыла и была расцвечена яркими красками от которых сознание, затуманенное наркотиками, приходило в полный восторг. Как и тело от таких нужных сейчас откровенных ласк Грега.  
  
Чертова рубашка, застрявшая манжетами на руках, сковывала движения, но Холмс понимал, что у него не будет возможности от нее избавиться: натиск Грега был слишком стремительным. Лестрейд накинулся на него так, словно окончательно изголодался по сексу после долгого воздержания. Грег прошелся губами по плечам, по груди, потом провел языком широкую влажную дорожку от живота вверх, зацепив сосок. Горячий стоящий член Лестрейда буквально обжигал его бедро даже сквозь ткань полусъехавших брюк. Член же Майкрофта уже давно бесстыже выглядывал из-под резинки трусов.  
  
Грег не мог поверить в происходящее, но понимал, что это один из немногих шансов на близость с Майкрофтом. Холмс вздрогнул, когда Грег стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами и потерся членом о его член. Майкрофту пришлось прикусить губы: стонать в его планы не входило, но самоконтроль отказывал.  
  
Лестрейд обхватил его член рукой, размазывая выступившие капли смазки. От размеренных движений сильной ладони, Майкрофт ощутил, как кровь начинает шуметь в ушах и его мир сужается до этой комнаты, воздух в которой неожиданно стал слишком жарким. Грег особенно провокационно погладил подушечкой большого пальца головку члена, задержался на отверстии уретры, присосавшись в этот момент к ключице Холмса.  
  
«Будет засос», — мелькнуло в мозгу Майкрофта и тут же погасло, когда Лестрейд настойчиво сжал головку в ладони и принялся гладить ее.  
  
Холмс прикусил губы. Это было слишком хорошо. Грег видел, как раскраснелся и насколько не может совладать с собой невозможный любовник, и потому легко развернул его животом к столу. Отступать в этой ситуации было уже поздно, да и он бы не нашел на это сил.  
  
В приглушенном свете кабинета у Грега была возможность рассмотреть стройные бледные бедра Майкрофта и подтянутые ягодицы, лишенные какой-либо растительности. Он опустился на колени, задрал рубашку, зацепившуюся за запястья Холмса, упиравшегося в стол, и коснулся поцелуем ровного полукружия. Понимая намерения Грега, Майкрофт попытался пошире расставить ноги, насколько позволяли висящие на лодыжках брюки.  
  
Грег решительно развел руками ягодицы Майкрофта, прошелся языком по ложбинке. Холмс облизал губы и чуть прикусил их, когда смоченный в слюне палец Грега вошел почти безболезненно. Все же, сказывался опыт Майкрофта в пассивной роли. Лестрейд ощутил какой-то невнятный укол то ли ревности то ли досады — он сразу понял, что Майкрофт был далеко не девственником и это… Это было как-то… да черт его знает как! Глупо же было надеяться, что он будет у него первым!  
  
Но даже опытному партнеру можно было легко причинить боль, и потому Грег принялся осторожно исследовать вход, прежде, чем добавить второй палец. Когда Лестрейд почувствовал, что добрался до простаты, он услышал невнятное мычание Майкрофта. Но слишком долго ласкать ее не было сил. Собственный член дрожал от напряжения и требовал разрядки.  
  
Грег пристроился сзади, взял член в руку и принялся гладить головкой ягодицы. Ощущения были тонкими, щекочущими, отчего внизу живота начинала все сильнее закручиваться пружинка удовольствия. Глядя на влажный узор из смазки, который оставила головка на светлой коже, Грег прижался плотнее, чуть углубился членом в ложбинку и позволил себе пару раз пройтись по ней сверху вниз.  
  
— У тебя смазка есть? — прохрипел он, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
  
Майкрофт лишь отрицательно замотал головой. Грег подставил ладонь.  
  
— Плюй, у меня во рту пересохло.  
  
И совсем не по джентльменски и не утонченно Майкрофту пришлось плеваться.  
  
— Потерпи, хотя не думаю, что будут проблемы, — сказал Грег обильно смачивая чужой слюной член и пытаясь хоть немного запихнуть ее пальцами во вход.  
  
Грег порадовался, что разница в росте была хорошо компенсирована позой Майкрофта. Он придвинулся ближе, касаясь головкой ануса, и начал медленно входить. Лестрейд видел, что Майкрофт расслабленно и покорно ждет его. Но все равно не хотел причинить хоть малейшую боль. Собрав остатки слюны во рту, Грег прицелился и умудрился-таки попасть куда нужно, после чего начал медленно вдвигаться, но Майкрофт взял инициативу на себя — плавным движением он сам насадился на член Грега. Лестрейд едва сдержал стон: таким сладким оказалось это движение! И таким горячим было желанное тело изнутри.  
  
— Твою же мать… — тихо выдохнул он, сглотнул, и подался назад, чтобы сделать первое движение.  
  
Майкрофт покорно прогнулся, сильнее вцепился в стол и опустил голову. От вида четко обозначившихся на спине позвонков, у Грега еще чаще забилось сердце. В этой обнаженной изящной спине, на которой проступили капли пота, было больше эротики, чем в самом откровенном фото. А еще бледно-сиреневая рубашка на тонких запястьях! И этот совершенный мужчина был его!  
  
Сжимая бедра Холмса, Лестрейд двигался размеренно и глубоко. Майкрофт рвано выдыхал, когда при каждом толчке член Грега задевал простату. Долго так продолжаться не могло, и когда Холмс окончательно утратил самоконтроль, и стоны один за другим стали слетать с его губ, Грег позволил себе перестать сдерживаться. Кабинет услышал то, что никогда не должен был слышать — пошлые шлепки яиц Лестрейда о ягодицы Холмса и шумное дыхание Грега, напоминавшее рык хищного кота.  
  
Грег тряхнул головой, фыркнул, в надежде избавиться от капель пота, обильно катившихся со лба и норовивших попасть в глаза, и сосредоточил взгляд на бледных ягодицах, покрасневших там, где его пальцы с силой сжимали кожу. Он не думал, что этот захват стопроцентно оставит наутро однозначные синяки. Лестрейд раз за разом входил в тело Майкрофта все резче и резче, все сильнее притягивая его за бедра к себе. Хотелось оказаться в нем как можно глубже, раствориться в его теле!  
  
Лестрейд оторвал руки от бедер Холмса и переместил их к его члену, чтобы убедиться, что и партнер получает свою долю удовольствия. Так и было — член Майкрофта был налитым, и его сила приятной тяжестью ощущалась в ладони. Это было непередаваемо! Это он, Грег Лестрейд, стал причиной того, что Холмс в эти моменты был сам не похож на себя. Грег не удержался, прижился к спине Майкрофта, поднимая руки от его паха к напряженному прессу, груди, оглаживая ими весь торс любовника. От едва уловимого запаха его пота, Лестрейд ощутил непреодолимое желание узнать, какой была кожа этого мужчины на вкус. Он коснулся губами плеча, потом спины и выступающей лопатки.  
  
Майкрофт почувствовал, как поджимаются яйца, как растёт напряжение, рвущееся наружу. Если непрерывные вспышки удовольствия от движений Грега внутри заставляли его стонать, то сейчас, когда Лестрейд навалился на него и принялся ласкать его тело, целовать спину, Холмс уже хватал воздух ртом. Ноги подкашивались, голова кружилась от переизбытка кислорода, а разум кричал лишь об одном — он хотел этого невероятного притягательного любовника все больше и больше, хотел заниматься с ним сексом ещё и ещё.  
  
То, что тело Холмса напрягалось все сильнее и то, как его ногти раз за разом пытались оставить царапины на лаке столешницы, стало сигналом для Грега: еще чуть-чуть — и он кончит. Грег впился жадным поцелуем в шею Майкрофта. Тот вздрогнул, выгнулся назад, чувствуя, как Грег с силой вцепился в его бедра и прижал к себе. Оргазм, который накрыл Майкрофта в этот момент, был взрывоподобным и даже немного болезненным. Может, причиной тому была вся эта ситуация, напряжение… Или то, что Грег неожиданно идеально подошел ему. В нем было все, что Майкрофт так долго искал в череде своих любовников. Умелых и не очень. И впервые за долгое время Холмсу хватило лишь движений в его теле, задевавших простату, чтобы семя мощными толчками вырвалось из члена наружу. Оглушенный оргазмом, Майкрофт не сразу ощутил, как Грег с силой навалился на него, а внутри стало жарко и мокро. Лестрейд кончал в него, чуть подергивая бедрами, продляя свое удовольствие.  
  
Спустя минуту Майкрофт зашевелился, борясь с дрожью во всем теле, вынуждая Грега выскользнуть из него, и развернулся, привалившись к столу. Голова кружилась, а тело было наполнено небывалой легкостью.  
  
— Тебе не было больно? — хрипло спросил Грег в самое ухо.  
  
Холмс мотнул головой, успокаивая его, и ощутил, как мир завертелся у него перед глазами. Похоже, физическая нагрузка и наркотики сделали свое дело. В следующее мгновение Майкрофт окончательно утратил чувство реальности, мир разноцветной радугой-каруселью пронесся перед ним, и он понял, что больше не в силах удержать ускользавшее сознание, и рухнул на ковер.  
  
— Да еб твою мать! — заорал Грег, падая на колени рядом. В голове вихрем пронеслись мысли о самом плохом и о том, что теперь делать и как, собственно, объяснять ситуацию медикам и парням из МИ6.  
  
Сосчитав пульс Майкрофта, Грег немного успокоился. Он поднял веко — худо-бедно, зрачки синхронно реагировали на свет. Похоже, это был просто обморок. Грег уселся голой задницей на ковер рядом с бесчувственным телом, пытаясь сообразить, как теперь быть. Вызывать врачей? Звонить по телефону для экстренной связи? Не вариант!  
  
С трудом поднявшись, Грег кое-как вытерся полами своей так и не снятой рубашки и натянул брюки. Сердце все еще скакало в груди, как бешеное, в мозгу отчетливо простреливали отголоски оргазма, но надо было что-то делать.  
  
— Ну и тяжелый же вы, мистер Холмс, — он с усилием поднял Майкрофта на руки и нетвердой походкой направился на второй этаж.  
  
Спальня Майкрофта всегда удивляла Грега. Кому в двадцать первом веке понадобится гигантских размеров кровать с высокими резными стойками из черного дерева, на постаменте из двух ступенек и с невероятным количеством подушек? Только Майкрофту Холмсу. И теперь, кажется, было ясно почему. Сгрузив тут же утонувшее в матрасе тело, Грег еще раз проверил пульс и дыхание. Поводов для паники не было. Холмс крепко спал под действием наркоты и всплеска гормонов. И будить его не следовало. Грег покривился от вида начавших проступать синяков и подсыхающей спермы на теле любовника, и направился в ванную за полотенцем.  
  
Опавший член опального правителя Британии не представлял ничего особенного. Член как член, Грег такие сотнями видел в мужских раздевалках. Вокруг даже интимной стрижки не было. А Лестрейд почему-то был уверен, что увидит ее. Закончив с обтиранием, Грег решил подумать и о себе. После душа он придирчиво всмотрелся в отражение в зеркале. Если не считать горящего взгляда и слегка припухших губ, то никто бы никогда не сказал, что полчаса назад он кончил в Майкрофта Холмса. Ну, за исключением чертова Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Опыт полицейского подсказывал Грегу не оставлять Майкрофта одного: не раз и не два ему доводилось выезжать на трупы нариков, захлебнувшихся в своей рвоте. Развернув кресло так, чтобы кровать находилась в поле зрения, и положив пару подушек себе под спину, Лестрейд расположился на всю ночь в качестве стража Майкрофта. Спать хотелось неимоверно, оргазм сделал свое дело, но Грег запретил себе даже думать о сне.  
  
Ему предстояло увлекательное занятие на всю ночь: попытаться понять, как теперь вести себя с Холмсом. Ему ведь еще хрен знает сколько времени работать тут! Может, поменяться с кем-нибудь из дневной смены? Или попросить о снятии с должности? Ага, и что тогда? Майкрофт же останется совсем один со своими тюремщиками. Рядом не останется никого, кто относился бы к нему с уважением и кому он мог бы доверять.  
  


***

  
Майкрофт проснулся ранним утром и сразу же понял, что не один. Лестрейд. Все же остался рядом. Но, судя по дыханию, вот-вот уснет в кресле. Холмс тонко улыбнулся: давно он не ощущал себя настолько умиротворенным, несмотря на то, что физически был готов распасться на атомы.  
  
В голове больше не осталось чертовой пустоты и мозг не жрал сам себя. Майкрофт с уверенностью мог сказать, что больше не чувствует, как медленно сходит с ума в этой изоляции. Мысли и энергия переключились на Грега. Стало спокойнее и как-то теплее внутри. Он завозился на кровати, собираясь вставать.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы себя хорошо чувствуете? — Грег посмотрел, как Майкрофт поморщился, и спросил самое нейтральное, что только смог придумать.  
  
Майкрофт, чуть щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца, заглянувшего в окно, посмотрел на Грега. По тому было хорошо заметно насколько сконфуженным он себя ощущает и как ему неловко было в этом кресле под взглядом Майкрофта.  
  
— Я решил, что раз вы в таком состоянии, то лучше присмотреть за вами, — продолжил Грег, понимая, что не знает, куда девать взгляд. Смотреть на Майкрофта не было никаких сил. Особенно на засосы на шее и ключице.  
  
Ну и кто они теперь друг другу? Тюремщик и арестант? В голове не укладывалось, как этот неприступный мужчина мог так повести себя. Конечно, во всем виноваты наркотики и кому, как не инспектору Скотланд-Ярда, не знать об их побочных эффектах. Но все равно: от воспоминаний о сексе у Грега до сих пор сладкой судорогой скручивало низ живота.  
  
Холмс хмыкнул. Он помнил свои действия накануне. В память отчетливо врезалось то, как все его существо под действием наркотика захотело мужчину, что находился рядом. Всю свою жизнь Майкрофт держал на коротком поводке своих внутренних демонов похоти, но вчера поводок порвался.  
  
— Я в порядке, — спокойно сказал он, напоминая себе, что не в его стиле отводить взгляд и краснеть, как это делал инспектор.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, я не знаю… — начал было Грег, но у Майкрофта не было никакого желания выслушивать долгие и нудные оправдания совестливого полицейского, сохранившего после всего официальность в их общении.  
  
— Если вы считаете, что запятнали мою честь и обязаны на мне жениться, то смею вас заверить, ничего подобного от вас не требуется, — сказал он, и Грег не поверил своим ушам: это что, была попытка пошутить со стороны Снеговика?  
  
— Я не думал ничего подобного… — Лестрейд напряженно вздохнул. — Я только хотел сказать, что я… да блин! Короче — я не знаю, как позволил этому случиться!  
  
— Лестрейд, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — я что, просил у вас объяснения или оправданий? — он чуть подался назад и с каплей ехидства смотрел на Грега.  
  
— Эм… Нет, — тот тяжело сглотнул. — Но я посчитал, что…  
  
— Мы взрослые люди. Оба отлично знаем, что произошло. Я понимал, что делаю, — Майкрофт, сидя на постели, дотянулся до халата и накинул его на плечи. — Так что не вижу сейчас ни единой причины выслушивать вашу заготовленную речь. Не нужно оправдываться…  
  
— Вообще это все… — решил не униматься Грег.  
  
— Это все случилось по моему желанию, — твердо отрезал Холмс.  
  
— Но вы были в таком состоянии…  
  
— И что? — Майкрофт вопросительно изогнул бровь и завязал пояс. — Я понимал, что делаю.  
  
— Все равно было не похоже, — буркнул Грег.  
  
Холмс неожиданно улыбнулся, и озорные огоньки зажглись в его глазах.  
  
— Вы что, считали, будто я не могу пожелать доставить удовольствие привлекательному мужчине? Думали, я только машина для решения государственных задач — и все? У меня компьютер вместо мозга и шестеренки вместо тела?  
  
Лестрейд напряженно стиснул челюсти, лихорадочно пытаясь найти ответ, который не выглядел бы слишком обидно для Майкрофта. Он наверняка подтвердит его слова о машине, если признаёт, что не ожидал от него таких действий. Но не говорить же, что просто не допускал мысли, что может превратиться в объект желания для такого мужчины, и что его собственное желание вдруг возьмет и исполнится?  
  
— Мистер Холмс, это для меня стало неожиданностью, — Грег наконец-то нашел, что сказать. — Я как-то не привык, что именно таким образом у меня случается секс, и я не занимался им на работе, — Лестрейд понял, что сказал очевидную чушь, но лучше уж это, чем то, что было на самом деле. — Да вы меня вообще шокировали!  
  
Майкрофт чуть прищурился и начал выбираться из постели.  
  
— Хм, — он усмехнулся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мужчина вашей внешности удивляется спонтанному сексу. Исходя из ваших слов, я делаю вывод, что вы не избалованы разнообразием. Но что же вас шокировало?  
  
— То, до чего вы докатились, мистер Холмс, — Грег посмотрел подошедшему Майкрофту в глаза. — Наркотики! Мистер Холмс, это было… я не знаю, как это назвать. Но я отказываюсь верить, что вы могли сделать подобное с собой.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, опустил голову и пару минут молчал.  
  
— А не хотите узнать причину, почему я это сделал? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— Шерлок бы сказал, что ему скучно, — ответил Лестрейд. — И вам тоже. Я понимаю, что вы оказались в таком мерзком положении, ничего не можете сделать и вынуждены сидеть тут и ждать, но это… это …. А если бы в шприце была бы какая-нибудь дрянь? — воскликнул Грег.  
  
— Дрянь мой брат не использует. Это был состав его собственного изготовления. Так что успокойтесь и ни в чем себя не вините, — Холмс поморщился: он знал характер Грега и знал, что тот обязательно устроит из случившегося целое шоу. А голова и без того болела. Но, видимо, придется сказать то, что изначально не планировал. — Если хотите знать, вчера вы сильно мне помогли. Мой мозг на какое-то время перестал уничтожать себя. Я полностью переключился на вас.  
  
Грег не смог скрыть написанное у него на лице удивление и чертову радость.  
  
— Мистер Холмс… — он почувствовал, как сердце попыталось вырваться из груди.  
  
— Все в порядке, инспектор. Все действительно в порядке. Через полтора часа приедет ваш сменщик, — сухо сказал он, глянув на тень от ветвей у окна. — Я уверен, что вы не подумали привести в порядок кабинет, не так ли?  
  
Грег лишь молча кивнул.  
  
— Предлагаю нам с вами заняться уборкой места происшествия. Не нужно, чтобы кто-то узнал о случившемся. Это может негативно отразиться на вас, — сказав это, Майкрофт направился к гардеробной. — И ототрите пятно на левой брючине, демонстрировать его совсем ни к чему, — добавил он, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Епт твою же! — Грег подскочил, как ужаленный.  
  


***

  
— Все, — Грег оглядел ковер, который последние полчаса сушил феном. — Сухо. В конце концов, если кто-то заметит разводы, скажем, что вы пролили воду.  
  
— В количестве одного ведра? И что я с этой водой тут делал? — насмешливо поинтересовался Майкрофт, методично возвращавший зеркальный блеск столу.  
  
Грег развел руками и пожал плечами.  
  
— Что дальше? — спросил он, понимая, как его вопрос истолкует Холмс, но еще в этих словах прятался вопрос к самому себе. И правда, Грег, что теперь дальше-то будет?  
  
— Можете пойти на кухню и сделать себе чай. Кажется, вы в это время всегда его пьете, — Майкрофт глянул на часы. — Ваша смена скоро приедет. А я займусь полотенцем и всем, что может содержать биологические следы, когда представится удобный момент. Ваш сменщик, в отличие от вас, имеет нехорошую привычку раз в час проверять, жив ли я и чем занят. Он не сидит все время на кухне, — горькая усмешка появилась на его губах.  
  
Грег постарался как можно безразличнее кивнуть. Утро обещало быть дерьмовым. И оно стало таким, когда вместо сменщика Питера приехал условный босс — агент Уивер.  
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд, — Уивер вздохнул. — У нас вышла накладка. Я понимаю, что вы дежурили в ночную смену, но сегодня придется выйти и в дневную. Ваш сменщик сломал ногу пару часов назад в тренажерном зале.  
  
— Я вообще-то не могу! — возмутился Грег. — Я договорился с бывшей забрать дочь и провести с ней выходной.  
  
— Я понимаю вас, но вариантов нет. Вашей бывшей супруге сообщат, что вы на задании и не можете уделить внимание дочери, — безапелляционно заявил агент Уивер и покинул особняк.  
  
Грег с минуту смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, после чего громко выматерился. Дерьмо! Его окружало сплошное дерьмо! Начать с того, что дочку он не видел уже две недели, и закончить тем, что ему было жизненно необходимо сбежать из этого дома и где-то в тишине привести в порядок мысли. Но судьба любила с ним играть и подкидывать всякие сюрпризы. Иногда малоприятные.  
  
Майкрофт слышал разговор агента и Лестрейда. Узнав об изменившихся планах, он малодушно порадовался. Лучше провести двое суток с Грегом, чем с кем бы то ни было из тюремщиков. Хотя ситуация между ними была некрасивой с точки зрения Грега, для Майкрофта все было просто. Впервые за последние дни организм выпустил энергию, и он больше не сходил с ума. Конечно, способ сохранить здравый рассудок был довольно спорным, но лучше такой, чем любой другой из испробованных. Секс с Грегом не вредил здоровью и не грозил обернуться потерей самоконтроля.  
  
Кипящий от злости Грег вошел на кухню и, к своему удивлению, увидел там Майкрофта. Тот стоял и курил около открытого окна, глядя, как время от времени порывы ветра забрасывают на подоконник капли внезапно начавшегося дождя.  
  
— Плохие новости? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.  
  
Грег вздрогнул от его бархатного тона, от которого по спине прокатилась волна мурашек. От копчика до основания черепа.  
  
— Не то чтобы… Но дочка обидится на меня, — Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта, и тот увидел в его глазах настоящую грусть. — И так редко видимся, а тут еще и это…  
  
— Ваши проблемы скоро закончатся, — Майкрофт выпустил тугую струю дыма. — Это мелочи.  
  
— Кому как, мистер Холмс, — вздохнул Грег, подходя ближе. — Конечно, мои проблемы не сравнить с вашими.  
  
— Расслабьтесь, — Майкрофт затушил сигарету. — Ни вы, ни я ничего не можем изменить. Мы пленники обстоятельств.  
  
Грег вздохнул. Пленники! А он, так и вообще вдвойне! Что хочешь, то и делай, чтобы не проколоться и случайно не открыть свои чувства Холмсу, который смотрел так, словно пытался заглянуть в душу. Лестрейд проклял всех и вся — и себя в первую очередь, за то, что сейчас не смог сдержаться. Он закрыл окно, развернул Майкрофта к себе и поцеловал. Так были все шансы, что Холмс не считает его, что не будет весь день наблюдать за ним, как ученый за мышкой в лаборатории. Пусть займется чем-то другим.  
  
Поцелуй был горьким и удушливым от вкуса дорогого табака. Невольно у Грега перехватило дыхание — уж очень тяжело ему далось бросить курить, и вот опять он ощущает во рту вкус сигарет и вдыхает этот запах, которым, казалось, пропитался весь Майкрофт. За ту секунду, что Грег медлил, борясь с никотиновым искушением, Холмс вобрал в свой рот его язык, и начал скользить по нему напряженными губами.  
  
— Пойдем, — Майкрофт отстранился и взял Грега за руку, ощутив, насколько огненной и чуть дрожащей она была. Грег молча последовал за ним на второй этаж, в спальню.  
  
Когда дверь закрылась за ними, Грег вздрогнул от того, как Майкрофт, подойдя сзади, обнял его, поцеловал в основание черепа и провел кончиком носа по волосам. Тонкие пальцы принялись за пуговички рубашки. Когда она была расстегнута, Майкрофт приспустил ее с плеч любовника и стал покрывать их поцелуями, одновременно с этим мягко и чувственно поглаживая руками по груди, напрягающемуся прессу, запуская пальцы под ремень и не упуская время от времени возможности сжать под брюками налившийся член. Грег пару раз попытался толкнуться в ладонь Майкрофта, но Холмс не позволил сделать это, быстро убрав руки и продолжив оглаживать его торс.  
  
Майкрофт наслаждался. Наслаждался вкусом кожи Грега, легким запахом свежего пота, ощущением мускулистого тела под своими ладонями. Он быстро скинул с себя пиджак и рубашку, коснулся голой кожей спины Грега, ощущая, как напряжены его мускулы. Лестрейд сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Холмса, когда тот потерся пахом о его ягодицы. Майкрофт развернул Грега к себе, поцеловал, придерживая пальцами подбородок, и расправился с застежкой его штанов.  
  
— Снимай с себя все, — сказал он, отрываясь от манящих губ и отстранился сам, неспешно расстегивая брюки.  
  
Грег сглотнул. Да, они уже занимались сексом, но сейчас ему предстояло увидеть Майкрофта полностью обнаженным при свете дня. Увидеть свою мечту.  
  
— Дай я, — Грег перехватил руки Майкрофта и сам стянул с него брюки вместе с бельем, потеревшись щекой о бедро, влажно лизнув прижатый к животу подрагивающий член и пройдясь поцелуями по груди. Майкрофт скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки, не позволяя себе ухватиться за седую шевелюру.  
  
Грег поднялся, выпутался из одежды, стянул нога об ногу ботинки и носки. Раздевшись, Майкрофт шагнул к Грегу, чуть запнулся о его ботинки, и тут же оказался в крепких объятиях.  
  
— Ты не загораешь что ли никогда? — прошептал Грег покрывая поцелуями кожу на плече и чуть подув на оставленный ночью засос.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Грег попытался перехватить инициативу, Майкрофт мягко, но с нажимом вынудил его сделать несколько шагов к кровати, и оба рухнули на нее. Холмс не стал терять время, он по-хозяйски оседлал бедра Грега, не разрывая поцелуя. Лестрейд животом ощутил, как по нему скользнул влажный от смазки горячий член, и сам подался бедрами вперед. Хотелось вжаться в тело Майкрофта, усилить трение и толкаться, толкаться в него, вырывая приглушенные стоны, чтобы увидеть, как расширяются зрачки, как он прикусывает губы при приближении оргазма. Положив руки ему на бедра, Грег плотнее прижал его к себе и стал тихонько двигаться, усиливая свое наслаждение от поцелуев.  
  
Холмс бросил терзать его губы и язык, отстранился, чувствуя, как нехотя Грег убрал руки.  
  
— Позволь мне, — сказал он и мягко перевернул Грега, после чего подтащил подушку побольше и подложил ему под живот. — Боюсь, после вчерашнего я вынужден взять перерыв, — Грег вздрогнул и Холмс увидел, как по его спине пробежали мурашки. Майкрофт улыбнулся, нагнулся и тут же прижался губами к крепкой ягодице, от души сминая пальцами вторую. Лестрейд шумно выдохнул и вцепился в простыню, когда Холмс развел в стороны его ноги, чтобы пройтись языком по промежности, задержаться на нежной коже между мошонкой и анальным отверстием.  
  
— Расслабься, прошу, — мягко шепнул Майкрофт и поцеловал Грега в поясницу, отчего тот едва не заорал в голос.  
  
— Попытаюсь, ты только… — Лестрейд с трудом боролся со срывающимся дыханием, — пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Мне как-то не доводилось…  
  
Майкрофт прикусил губу и отстранился.  
  
— Так не пойдет, — он покачал головой под недоуменным взглядом Грега. — Это не дело, — он лег рядом и привлек Лестрейда к себе, тут же поцеловав его. Грег опешил от такого поворота. Это что только что было? Но Майкрофт не дал ему сообразить. — Вставай, — коротко почти приказал он.  
  
Не совсем понимая, что происходит, Грег выбрался из кровати. Майкрофт на его глазах улегся ближе к краю и сделал приглашающий жест руками. Лестрейд нервно сглотнул. Теперь он понял, что ему предлагал любовник. Грег сделал пару небольших нетвердых шагов и вцепился руками в столбики кровати. А что еще было делать, чтобы не рухнуть, когда Холмс технично взял его член в рот? Грег щурился, закрывал глаза и закидывал голову от того, как Майкрофт языком ласкал его яйца, как брал их в рот, как вылизывал внутреннюю сторону бедер, играл уздечкой. А потом снова переходил к члену. Он умело втягивал его в себя, лаская руками промежность Грега там, где еще несколько секунд назад побывал его язык.  
  
У Грега едва не подкосились ноги, когда Майкрофт подался вперед, закинул голову еще больше и взял его член до упора. Грег увидел, как дернулось у того горло, пропуская орган в себя. Было жарко, очень мокро, узко и совершенно непривычно. Грег застонал, борясь с желанием толкнуться. Было страшно нанести Майкрофту травму. Тот чуть водил головой из стороны в сторону, потом выпускал пенис из горла, когда воздуха переставало хватать, и снова глотал.  
  
У Грега тряслись колени от ощущения горла, сжимавшего головку, и он боялся подумать, что будет с ним во время оргазма. Справится ли Майкрофт со спермой, не закашляется ли? Струйка слюны совсем не элегантно потекла у того из уголка рта, Грег убрал ее пальцами, тут же вытерев их о столбик. Майкрофт не думал останавливаться в своих ласках. Ему нравилось то, как Грег вел себя — без эгоизма, не злоупотребляя возможностью удовлетворить свои потребности тем способом, который может предложить только очень искушённый партнёр. Майкрофт опустил одну руку на свой член и принялся слегка ласкать его. Лестрейд все-таки едва ощутимо толкнулся в его горло и застонал: зрелище Холмса, надрачивавшего пенис, начисто оторвало от реальности. Он видел, как Майкрофт изящными пальцами размазал смазку по стволу, на котором отчетливо проступили все вены.  
  
— Нет, я боюсь за тебя, — прохрипел Грег с трудом делая шаг назад. Он действительно испугался за Майкрофта. Бесспорно, Холмс опытный любовник, но все равно Грегу было страшно кончить в горло таким образом.  
  
В глазах Майкрофта мелькнуло тщательно скрываемое удивление. Он вытер лицо рукой, улыбнулся, забрался подальше на кровать и снова поманил к себе. Грег влез на высокий матрас, расставив ноги. Майкрофт одной рукой обхватил его бедро, поднял голову и вобрал в себя член. Лестрейд не мог больше держать себя в руках: он видел перед собой стоящий колом покрасневший пенис Майкрофта, который тот ласкал рукой, и сам хотел прикоснуться к нему. Было невозможно не наклониться, подавшись вперед, чтобы взять орган Холмса в рот и ощутить его солоновато-сладкий вкус.  
  
Он уже забыл каково это — делать минет, и потому уже на второй минуте Лестрейд почувствовал, как начинают уставать мышцы лица. Скулы, челюсти — он не привык к таким нагрузками! Он не был Майкрофтом, который виртуозно всасывал его член, вытягивая из него все соки. Пришлось перейти к ласкам языком и губами, но, кажется, даже этого Майкрофту было достаточно — Грег заметил, как постепенно подбираются его яйца, а мышцы на ногах напрягаются. Он был близок к разрядке.  
  
Грег дернулся, сдавлено рыкнул, чувствуя, как кончает, и как кончик языка Холмса ласкает отверстие уретры. В следующее мгновение ему в рот брызнула горькая сперма Майкрофта. Противно не было, но чтобы ее проглотить пришлось сделать над собой усилие. Руки задрожали, и Грег поспешил свалиться на бок, не дав Майкрофту вытянуть всю сперму из своего члена.  
  
— В жизни бы не подумал, что ты такой, — сказал Грег немного отдышавшись, и перевернувшись на кровати так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Майкрофтом.  
  
Холмс усмехнулся, стер кончиком большого пальца потек спермы в уголке рта, после чего взял угол простыни и промокнул им все лицо.  
  
— Я тоже живой человек, — тихо сказал он, глядя Грегу в глаза.  
  
Тот улыбнулся, но чувствовал горечь в этих словах. В следующее мгновение, повинуясь совершенно необъяснимому порыву, он наклонился и поцеловал Майкрофта. Они целовались еще долго, нежно, ловя отголоски оргазма друг друга, поглаживая опадавшие члены и ощущая вкус спермы у себя во рту.  
  
А потом Грег лежал рядом с Майкрофтом, и безуспешно пытался побороть сон, чувствуя, как шелк простыней прилипает к потному телу. Кажется, давно пора было сменить дезодорант. Вряд ли Холмсу было приятно находиться в одной постели с пахнущим потом Грегом. Во рту пересохло, отчаянно хотелось пить, но Лестрейд не желал уходить. Он гнал от себя все мысли о действительности, ему хотелось заставить себя поверить, хотя бы на эти короткие минуты, что они с Майкрофтом давние любовники, которых связывают нежные чувства, а не случайность.  
  
Он вздрогнул от осторожного касания — Майкрофт приподнялся и легко целовал его в плечо, поглаживал по бедру. Грег вопросительно посмотрел на него. Хотелось притянуть к себе, снова поцеловать, погладить… Но это было уже слишком. Между ними же нет взаимной любви.  
  
— Спасибо, — коротко сказал Майкрофт, подпирая голову рукой и накинув не бедра простыню.  
  
Грег молча кивнул. Что ему на это было отвечать?  
  
— Ты должен был сразу сказать мне, когда понял мои намерения, что еще не был снизу. Я не могу вмешиваться, — заговорил Холмс изучающе глядя на Грега.  
  
Лестрейд закрыл глаза и потянулся. Это был хороший ход — прикрыться послеоргазменной негой от опасности раскрыть все одним взглядом.  
  
— Да я как-то не против попробовать, — как можно ровнее отозвался он.  
  
Майкрофт прищурился, оценивающе посмотрел на него. Пытливый ум уже проснулся, сбросив с себя сладкие иголки оргазма, и вовсю заработал, улавливая малейшие нюансы в поведении Грега. Пока то, что видел Холмс, никак не складывалось в одну цельную картину, которую он мог бы назвать логичным поведением. Это было странно, и над этим стоило подумать. И основательно, но только не сейчас.

***

Грег все же уснул, а когда проснулся, за окном ощутимо стемнело. Испугавшись, что вот-вот приедет сменщик, он буквально подскочил на кровати.

— Не волнуйтесь, — мягко прозвучал голос расположившегося в кресле рядом Холмса. — Еще три часа до окончания смены. За окном дождь, потому и темно.

Грег с усилием сел, разминая начавшие затекать напряженные мускулы. Как это так вышло, что он уснул в кровати Майкрофта? Что за чертовщину выкинул его организм?

— Нам надо приводить тут все в порядок, — он критически оценил разгром на кровати и принялся выбираться из нее.

— Это мелочи, решаемо за четверть часа, — лениво отозвался уже полностью одетый Майкрофт, наблюдавший за тем, как Грег заворачивается в халат.

— На еще один заход меня не хватит, — Грег понятия не имел, о чем сейчас говорить, и ляпнул первую попавшую на язык пошлую банальность перед тем, как скрыться в ванной.

Майкрофт усмехнулся, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. У него из головы не выходили странности в поведении Грега. Тот не был похож на экспериментатора в постели. Так как вышло, что Грег был согласен на секс в пассивной позиции? Майкрофт зевнул. Тело и разум сейчас просили об отдыхе.

***

Грег проснулся от звонка телефона. Выработанная годами службы привычка никогда не давала сбоя и, даже не раскрывая глаз, он сцапал гаджет с прикроватного столика.

— Лестрейд слушает, — сказал он бодро и услышал веселый голос Брюса.

— Извини, что звоню пока ты отсыпаешься, но думаю, ты обрадуешься новости. Нас всех распустили.

— Чего? — Грег открыл глаза и сел на постели.

— Пару часов назад к Холмсу приезжали. С него сняты все обвинения и ему вернули полномочия. Нас, раз такое дело, Уивер поблагодарил и велел возвращаться на основную работу. Вот как-то так.

Грег почувствовал, как внутри с пронзительным печальным звуком лопнула струна, на которой держалось его мимолетное счастье. Всё. Вот и всё.

— И что дальше? — переспросил он.

— Говорю же — возвращаемся на основную работу. Обещали премию дать.

— А Холмс? Он чего? — с замиранием сердца спросил Грег.

— Почти тут же умчался по своим сверхважным правительственным делам. Водитель едва успел машину из гаража выкатить, а он уже выдал тысячу и один приказ. Еще эта помощница его откуда-то взялась. Она велела нам больше близко не появляться около особняка.

— Все, я тебя понял, спасибо за звонок, — поблагодарил бывшего теперь уже сменщика Грег и рухнул на кровать.

Что у него осталось? Теперь только воспоминая о безумных сутках. По сравнению с тем, что было у него еще год назад — это очень и очень много.

Следующие два дня Грег пытался привыкнуть к своей прошлой жизни. Казалось бы, он вернулся в родной кабинет, занялся привычной работой, но на душе скребли кошки. Он хотел назад. К Холмсу. Но, похоже, Майкрофт не желал возвращения в прошлое. Так или иначе, никаких контактов между ними больше не было.

Сначала Лестрейд зачем-то вглядывался в попадавшиеся в поле зрения дорогие седаны, потом наблюдал за камерами, но очень быстро понял, что жизнь идет так, как шла всегда. Кроме того, к нему никто так не пришел. Внутренне Грег был уверен: если бы Холмс захотел продолжения, он бы обязательно кого-то прислал или дал бы знать каким угодно другим образом, но никакого вмешательства в его вновь ставшую серой и однообразную жизнь не было. А номер Майкрофта, по которому он мог экстренно связаться из-за Шерлока, не хватало духу набрать.

«Даже если ты позвонишь по этому номеру, ты услышишь только гудки или тебе ответит эта его ассистентка», — ехидно сказал внутренний голос, убеждая Грега положить телефон и достать из холодильника вторую бутылку пива.

— Да, старик, лучше бы ты не влезал в это. Надо было держать член в штанах, — говорил себе почти каждое утро Грег, глядя в зеркало на свою невыспавшуюся физиономию. — Черт бы с ним, пусть бы ты не получил того, чего и не должен был получить, но сейчас жить бы было проще.

Как-то так прошла неделя.

***

Вечер пятницы выдался просто прекрасным. Что может быть лучше, чем два распотрошенных трупа бездомных под мостом, пролежавшие там, судя по запаху, дня четыре? Только если ты, детектив-инспектор, поскользнулся на какой-то скользкой херне при осмотре трупов и свалился в грязь, начисто убив почти новые брюки и потрепанный, но любимый плащ. Телефон, который утром утонул в ярдовском унитазе, в расчет не брался.

— И почему все маньяки Лондона считают своим долгом потрошить трупы? Дался им Джек-потрошитель, — сказал Грег, выбираясь из-под моста и понимая, что с бумагами придется возиться на промозглом ветру, прямо на капоте служебной машины, чтобы не провонять весь салон тем дерьмом, которое, как ни старайся, от брюк не отчистить. А плащ вообще лучше выкинуть прямо тут.

Грегу было не привыкать заниматься заполнением протоколов на капоте авто, но вот только на ледяном ветру делать это совсем не хотелось. Хотелось куда-нибудь в тепло, чтобы расслабиться, ощутить покой и умиротворенность.

— Шеф, кажется, это к тебе, — Салли привлекла его внимание, дотронувшись до руки.

Грег непонимающе уставился на коллегу.

— Вон, там к тебе приехали. Опять из-за фрика, или тебе сейчас припомнят твою подработку, — она кивнула в сторону возвышения к дороге.

Лестрейд поднял взгляд и моргнул, отказываясь верить своим глазам. На обочине стоял знакомый «Ягуар», а чуть поодаль от него тот, кого он возил — Майкрофт Холмс. Его фигуру в наступающих сумерках Грег разглядел очень хорошо и ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. К чему это все? Майкрофт приехал, чтобы что-то сказать по поводу брата и выдать очередные распоряжения? Да, скорее всего так оно и есть.

— Заполни, а? — Грег сунул в руки замерзшей Салли ручку и пошел по направлению к насыпи, стараясь не поскользнуться. Не хватало второй раз растянуться. Да еще на глазах у Холмса.

Майкрофт встретил Грега сканирующим взглядом и чуть презрительно дернул уголком рта, оценив внешний вид своего недавнего любовника.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор, — поздоровался он. — Как я вижу, работа кипит и вы в самой гуще событий?

Лестрейд усмехнулся. Раз Холмс шутит — уже хорошо, значит форменной задницы в ближайшее время не случится.

— Да, маньякам не скажешь, как лучше разделывать жертву, — ответил Грег, глядя на Майкрофта и пытаясь перехватить его взгляд, но тот упорно смотрел на мутные воды Темзы.

— Инспектор, я бы хотел сделать вам одно предложение и, надеюсь, оно понравится вам, — осторожно заговорил Майкрофт, выдержал паузу и вцепился взглядом в Грега.

Что он увидел? То, как инспектор напрягся и помрачнел. Что ж, очевидно, Лестрейд уже не ждал ничего хорошего от Майкрофта Холмса и привык, что тот всегда приносит с собой порцию головной боли. Но так было до того, как все элементы головоломки сошлись для Майкрофта воедино.

— Хорошо подумайте над тем, что я предлагаю вам, — Майкрофт даже сделал полшага к Грегу. — Я бы хотел видеть вас в качестве начальника моей охраны. Эта работа предполагает большую загруженность, необходимость практически всегда находиться поблизости или на территории особняка, но вознаграждение будет соответствующим, — Холмс внимательно посмотрел в глаза Грега и увидел, как расширились его зрачки. — Я не думаю, что это станет проблемой, раз между нами уже было достигнуто взаимопонимание.

Грег молча открыл рот. Этими словами Майкрофт только что выбил у него из легких весь воздух. Он ждал чего угодно, но только не такого намека на секс за деньги! Вот так предложение!

— Мистер Холмс, — он замотал головой. — Я не думаю, что это хорошее предложение. Я отказываюсь от него, — Лестрейд решил один раз пережить адскую боль, чем терпеть ее понемногу каждый день.

Брови Майкрофта чуть приподнялись.

— Чем же оно вас не устраивает, инспектор? — ему пришлось напомнить себе, что он слишком рано расслабился, и нужно продолжать сохранять на лице рабочую маску, которая, похоже, готова была вот-вот дать трещину. Он же был уверен, что нашелся тот, кому можно доверять и довериться.

— Меня не устраивает, что вы покупаете меня для секса, как проститутку, — тихо сказал Грег. — Я не собираюсь принимать такое положение вещей и, кроме того, мне не нужно, чтобы из-за меня вы уволили действующего начальника охраны.

Майкрофт опустил голову, скрывая улыбку. Грег не был бы самим собой, если бы сейчас не сказал это. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Я уволил начальника охраны сразу же после того, как он допустил инцидент в моем особняке с Шерлоком. Это место вакантно, и я предлагаю его вам, инспектор. Я уверен в ваших качествах, и, что самое главное для меня — в вашей верности мне, — Майкрофт посмотрел в глаза Грега, и увидел, как капля испуга примешалась к удивлению.

— Верности? В каком это смысле? — усмехнулся Грег, ощущая, как на душе становится чуть теплее. Кажется, маленький мягкий пушистый клубочек надежды начал разрастаться и согревать его. Ветер с Темзы почему-то уже не казался настолько промозглым.

Майкрофт достал из портсигара сигарету, закурил. Облако табачного дыма пролетело мимо Лестрейда.

— Во всех, Грегори, во всех смыслах, — он постарался, чтобы во взгляде Лестрейд увидел всех его проснувшихся демонов.

— А если все окажется не так, как вам показалось? — Грегу пришлось напрячься, чтобы голос не дрогнул. Прямо признаться Холмсу не хватило бы духу, но забрезжила надежда, что Майкрофт все и так поймет. Если уже не понял, судя по тем взглядам, что бросал на него.

— О чем вы?

Лестрейд увидел деланное удивление на лице Майкрофта и спросил, кусая губу:

— Если это окажется для меня не только работой?

— Я уверен, что так и будет, — мягко улыбнулся Холмс и протянул руку.

Грег пожал теплую ладонь Майкрофта.


End file.
